


Silver Wings and Golden Rings

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [4]
Category: Holby City, Inspector George Gently
Genre: A Tribute To Berena, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: For years, Bernie had served in the army alongside her mother Danielle Wolfe, until one tragic event that almost sees the end of Bernie herself.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Abigail Tate, Danielle Wolfe/Robert Dunn, George Gently/Danielle Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Kudos: 12





	1. Fighting The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle Wolfe is an army Sergeant, she has been serving her country for years (well since she was sixteen years of age). Bernie follows in her mother's footsteps, much to the disappointment of Bernie's father Robert Dunn.
> 
> Also, (as you may have guessed) there is a slight twist in the story, hope you all enjoy.

Bernie Wolfe is the only daughter of her parents Robert Dunn and Danielle Wolfe, she is the older sister to her younger brother, Marcus Dunn. Bernie was born via C-section after her mother had gone into labour unexpectedly while serving in the army.

Born into the line of duty, Bernie was delivered by her mother's long-time friend (and later Bernie's godfather), George Gently. George had to perform an emergency C-section as Bernie was breech, after performing the C-section, George went back to the base with Danielle and new-born Bernie. Afterwards, they went to the hospital and Danielle discovered that her daughter was two weeks early but she weighed 6lb 4oz.

"Thanks George for saving her!" Danielle says as she holds her daughter in her arms. George just smiled, "Your welcome and I am glad she is ok."

Danielle just smiled, "How would you like to be her godfather, George?" She asks him and he gladly accepts, "It would be my honour Danielle." He gently kissed Bernie's forehead as she slept in her mother's arms.

Two years later, Danielle gave birth to Marcus and the family was complete. Robert gave his son his last name, as Bernie had her mother's last name. However, things didn't work out well for Danielle and Robert, as just five years later, they divorced.

*Now sixteen years later,* Bernie was sixteen years of age and was training in the army, her mother Danielle was now an army Sergeant and she was pleased with her daughter's progress and commitment to the army. Danielle had already warned her daughter that it wasn't fun but Bernie was adamant to join the army.

As Bernie served her second year in the army, her younger brother Marcus also signed upto the army, despite the constant opposition from their father Robert.

Marcus was accepted and he began his training in the army, everyone knew that Danielle was Bernie and Marcus's mother but it did not bother them and in fact Bernie and Marcus were dubbed 'The Warriors of Danielle'.


	2. Fighting The Enemy Part Two

We had just been deployed to Afghanistan, Bernie and Marcus had come with us: As an Army Sergeant, it was my job to organise the troops into groups as George agreed with me;

"So group one will be coming with me, you are to do everything as I tell you (meaning no questions asked)." I said as they stood to attention.

"Right, group two you will be coming with me. We will provide the backup for Sergeant Wolfe's group at any (and all times). You will take orders directly from myself and Sergeant Wolfe, is that clear?" George asked them.

"Sir yes sir." They all responded, then we went our separate ways and George and I kept in touch via a radio.

About an hour or so (after our deployment), we were attacked and we took cover as George and group two provided the backup.

"Major Wolfe, what's going on?" I asked my daughter Bernie, she looked at me and I saw what was wrong.

"Get Colonel Gently here now." I said to one of the privates (under my command), I went over to Bernie and put pressure on her wound.

"I'm sorry, I was helping a colleague and I didn't mean too." Bernie said as I helped her.

"Shush it's ok baby, you were helping him and it looks as though you shielded him. Please stay awake ok sweetheart?" I replied as she nodded at me.

Two minutes later, George arrived with his group; "What happened Sergeant?" He asked me.

"Major Wolfe was helping her colleague, when a gun went off and she shielded him from the bullet. Colonel." I responded.

Together, we found that the bullet had just missed her liver but had gotten lodge in her spine; "We need to remove the bullet and cauterized the wound!" I said to George as he looked worried.

"You do realise that we won't be able to move Bernie for a while?" George responded concerned.

I knew he was right, "Well then, we operate on her together, then we radio for help because I can't lose my baby." I replied as he hugged me tightly.

Afterwards, Marcus and his friend Andrew decided to radio for help (on a secret wave length) as George and I operated on Bernie.

We removed the bullet successfully, then George cauterized the wound as Bernie squeezed my hand but she never screamed in pain. I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep after her wound was cauterized.

George and I both took it in turns to watch over Bernie as she recovered, also we checked on our group and made sure they were ok.

However, Marcus grew (increasingly) frustrated as the base wasn't responding to us: He kicked at the ground and swore; "Stupid thing!"

I watched as Andrew calmed him down and George rubbed my shoulders, we were both worried as hell for my babies but we knew that they were strong.

As night time fell, I discovered that Bernie was getting worse and she developed a very high temperature; "Colonel Gently come here please?" I said as he came in.

"What is it Sergeant Wolfe?" He asked me as I showed him the problem and he looked at Bernie's wound.

"Infection, if not treated then it will become sepsis." He said as I fought back my emotions.

We still kept a close eye on Bernie, she was throwing up a lot. I rubbed her back as George held her hair back, she was getting worse by the minute and the base wasn't doing us any favours.

Eventually, we couldn't wait any longer; "George, I'm operating on her now." I said as he helped me.

George found a bottle, I cut a hole in the camp bed and then turned Bernie on her side. I held her hand as George cut open her wound and the poison came out, as the poison drained from her wound, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Mo...mo...mommy." she said as I smiled at her, I kissed her forehead gently, "Mommy's here baby, I won't leave you alone." I responded.

"All done Danielle, I just need to stitch her up." George said as I nodded at him, then I sang to Bernie as she drifted off to sleep.

It was (almost) a week since, we went out of range and they found us. Bernie was still weak but she was improving, after being taken back to the base, we were all sent home for a three month break.

George travelled back (with us) on the plane, as Bernie was transferred to the hospital as they needed to check on her. Marcus still seemed anixous so George spoke to him;

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" George asked him as Marcus looked at him.

"I don't know if I am honest, I mean for almost a week they didn't know where we were and I could have lost my sister." Marcus responded.

"I know Mark, but me and your saved her. Bernie will be ok, she is a fighter like you." George replied to him.

Just then Marcus's face changed and he looked George dead in the eye; "They left us to be killed! How could they do that George?"

I was shocked (as was George), "What do you mean Mark?" George responded confused.

"When we got back to the base, I sneaked off and looked at the code. It didn't match the one I was given, someone tried to kill us (all of us)." Marcus responded.

After we got to the hospital, Marcus was tested and the doctors had a word with me and George, as Marcus stayed with Bernie:


	3. Marcus Is Diagnosed With PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have done research with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

As we watched, Marcus and Bernie were laughing: Marcus was seemed different, like the accusations that he had just made towards the army hadn't even left his mouth.

George was just as concerned as I was; "He will be ok Danielle. I know that I can't promise that, but he is strong like you and Bernie." George said as I looked over at him.

"What's happened to my baby? He looked at you (dead in the eye) and told you that he believed the army had left us to die. Now he's laughing with Bernie, as if those accusations never came out of his mouth." I responded as George slipped his arm around me.

Just then, the doctor came to see us; "Ah, Sergeant Wolfe and Colonel Gently, I'm Doctor Serena Campbell. I have the results back from Marcus's test, is there any chance you can come to my office please?" Dr Campbell said as she sounded concerned.

I left my babies on their own, they were safe with each other and they looked happy: As George and I sat down on the sofa (in the office), Dr Campbell pulled up her chair and gently (no pun intended) broke the news to us.

"I'm afraid that Marcus is suffering from a condition known alternatively as 'Post-Traumantic Stress Disorder.' It is very commonly developed after someone is exposed to a traumatic event, in this case, Marcus's PTSD is connected to the thought of losing his sister, and is also connected to a distress of something not happening."

Dr Campbell said as we knew what was thinking; "The only other thing that happened, was the army wasn't responding to our distress call." George responded as Dr Campbell agreed with us.

"Yes, that will be the distress connected to the fact that the army wasn't responding to the distress call. That would have only added to the thoughts of losing his sister." She said as I rested on my head on George's shoulder.

Then another question was asked, "Unfortunately, I hate to ask this but I need to know, has Marcus said anything to you that has given either of you course for concern?" Dr Campbell asked as George looked at her and then responded;

"Marcus told me (he looked at me dead in the eye), that he believes that the army had left us for dead." 

Dr Campbell looked slightly confused, "Why would he believe that, Colonel Gently?" She asked in response.

"When we got back to the base, Marcus sneaked off and went to look at the code (in case they wrote down wrong). When he found the code, he also found that the code was wrong and the code he was given wasn't the one he should have been given." George stated in reply.

Dr Campbell nodded, "Well they would add to the suspicions he already about what was really going off and he trusted you enough Colonel Gently to tell you what he felt." She said as she wrote everything down in Marcus's notes.

"Also, I will be looking after Bernie as she is under care at the moment. I will keep you both updated on her recovery. I'm sorry but I must ask you both, are you together as a couple?" She asked me politely.

"No we are friends, but you have my permission to speak to George if I am not here. He has full permission to enquire about either of my children. George is their godfather, so I trust him completely." I said as George smiled and Dr Campbell wrote it down.

"Thank you, does your ex-husband have anything to do with his son and daughter? It's just so I know whether or not I should be telling him anything." She responded as I shook my head.

"We divorced just after Marcus had joined the army, both of them took after me and he didn't like it. The last time I saw him, was when the divorce was finalized. So no, he gave up his rights as their father, when he disowned them." I said as my tears began to form and George quickly cuddled me.

Dr Campbell nodded as she handed the box of tissues over, "I have anything I need so, should your ex-husband request any information on Bernie or Marcus, I will refuse him as he doesn't have permission from you."

"Thank you Dr Campbell." I replied as she smiled a little, "Please, call me Serena." She responded as I nodded at her.

Afterwards, George and I went for dinner as Marcus stayed with Bernie: As we sat down, he spoke to me; "It doesn't seem real does it?"

I shook my head at him, "My baby has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and I feel helpless right now."

George took my hand into his, "Hey you are anything but useless or helpless. Neither of us caused this Danielle, and we need to report it because this will be seen as Neglective behaviour on the army's part. I know it might be a long process, but we all need justice for what we were put through." George said to me.

"I know we do George, I'm just worried that it might have an affect on both of Bernie and Marcus. I want justice too, this can not go unanswered." I replied, then we had dinner and then went to see Bernie and Marcus.

As we sat down with them, Bernie shared a memory (which helped Marcus) and he was in stitches; "That was your fault Bern, not mine." He said as they laughed.

It was nice to see Marcus laughing, Serena had already informed us that Marcus still loved his family and that childhood memories will be helpful him into a slow recovery.

While at the hospital, Marcus fell asleep and he had his first nightmare. George held him in his arms and comforted him, Marcus felt safe with George and he knew that he could trust him.

A couple of weeks later, Bernie had started her pyshio therapy as she had to learn how to walk again. Serena was with us and helped to encourage Bernie to try that bit more.

I began to notice that Bernie would (sometimes) blush (or become tongue-tied) whenever Serena was around. As a mother (and as a woman), I knew that Bernie was falling in love with Serena and I told George, he just smiled at me.

One afternoon, we were encouraging Bernie to walk on her own when Robert came in and demanded an explanation from me. Bernie fell straight to the ground (which knocked her confidence).

"Why did you keep it from me, Danielle? I had every right to know that Marcus had been diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stres Disorder." Robert demanded as Bernie became visibly distressed.

Serena helped her as did Marcus, "You were the one who walked on them Robert, we divorced and you took it out on them. You left them because they followed me into the army and you didn't like one bit." I responded as I began shaking.

Robert looked at Bernie and Marcus (and they were terrified of him), I looked back at them and I instantly knew that something wasn't right.

However, I began having flashbacks of how Bernie and Marcus would cling to me (whenever I returned from the army), I looked back at Robert and my blood ran cold; "How long?" I asked him.

George knew when to hold me back and when not too, Robert just smiled at me, then I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall;

"I'm gonna ask you again Robert, I want the truth now. How long have you been abusing my babies?" I asked as my anger built.

"Since Bernie was three and Marcus was two. That's how long." Robert responded as I felt my whole body turned to jelly and I collapsed as George caught me.


	4. Protecting My Babies

It had taken me (at least) an hour to comprehend what Robert had just admitted to. As George held me in his arms, I soon came back into reality and I had a go at Robert; "Why Robert? Why did you abuse them?" I asked him as he looked away.

"Because I wanted to punish you for choosing the army over me!" Robert replied, as I was so angry with him. "So you abused my kids because I chose not to be a house wife, it was my life and a family heritage. What else don't I know Robert?" I demanded as my blood began to boil.

Robert stared (blankly) at me before admitting another secret; "I cheated on you with your best friend Laura. The sex was good (in fact) it was more than good, I fucking enjoyed it. I didn't regret that affair at all." My heart broke completely, I got up and punched him in the face; "You stay away from me and you stay away from my children, have you got that?" I responded to him.

"Gladly." Just as he left, he turned back and said this; "Don't think you two are getting anything out of my will, because you ain't." Bernie and Marcus didn't give a shit at all, they weren't interested. After Robert had left fully, I walked over to my children and just hugged them tightly; "I'm sorry babies, that I left you. I honestly didn't know he was doing that." They just hugged me as they finally cried, releasing their emotions out.

The following months passed in a blur, Bernie was continuing her physio with Serena and Marcus, however George and I couldn't be there (as often as we'd like), this was due to the court hearing with the army. We had complained about the negligence that the base had put us through: The army, of course, had defended their actions by stating that Marcus had put the wrong code in. However Andrew testified against the army; "Marcus did NOT put that code in wrong. I know because I was there and I was the one who told him the code." He said as me and George looked at each other.

However, the army was found innocent on the negligence and we were livid. George and I left the court hearing (in absolute disgust), I got my fags out and lit one as George lit one too; "This is wrong? They know what they did and Mark was right (all along), they left us to die." George said before taking a puff on his cigarette again.

"I know it is, I am not giving on this George. I will get justice for my son and my daughter!" I responded, "We will Danielle, I will help you and I am standing by you one hundred percent." He replied, before pulling me into his arms for a loving cuddle.

As I took a deep breath in, I said to George; "We are going to need have a talk about something George, but not right now. I need to focus on this and my babies." I felt George's arms wrap (a little) tighter around me, it was as if he knew what we needed to talk about. "I'll always be here for you Danielle, just like I will always be here for Bernie and Mark." I smiled as I knew (well I have always known) that George loved my children as his own and he was the only one who called Marcus 'Mark'.

After having a cigarette, George drove us to the hospital and we went to the physio department, and Bernie's eyes lit up; "Mommy look what I did today." She said, as we came in and just watched. Serena and Marcus helped to steady her, as she took a breath. Without further assistance from Serena and Marcus, just then Bernie walked towards me and George on her own and she took her time (as she knew that she had to steady herself), nevertheless Bernie was determined to reach us and she did.

Upon reaching us, her legs gave way but caught her; "Well done baby, your getting stronger." I said as she smiled at me and she just hugged us, "Well done Bernie, we are so proud of you." George said as he rubbed her back.

Then we were surprised at the next bit, "Thank you daddy." Bernie responded as we pulled away (still holding her hands, "Did you call me daddy?" George replied with a smile, Bernie nodded as Marcus joined us. "Thanks dad, for your help over the years. It's much appreciated." Marcus said as George cried with happiness, "Well, I guess I made a good impression as a father figure." He said as they smiled at him and I slipped my hand into his, "You have always been there for them George, that's why they love you as a dad. You are the only dad they have known, you have never judged them or tried to control them." I responded as he smiled at me.

Serena just smiled at us, she took a picture of the four of us and we hung it up in a frame above the fire place.


	5. Bernie and Marcus Both Fall In Love

It was two months later, Bernie and Serena were growing closer together: George and I continued to fight for justice for our babies, also George decides to adopt Bernie and Marcus, though he knew that an adoption still wouldn't have made any difference but nevertheless, he did it anyway. I found the adoption papers and I asked him about it; "What's this George?" I asked him with a smile.

"I want to adopt them, Bernie and Mark. I know it wouldn't make a difference, but I do love them like my own." He responded as I smiled brightly, "I don't mind at all George, in fact I can't see anyone else who they love most (apart from me) in all the world." I replied, we hugged each other and I signed the papers.

A couple of days later, Bernie and Serena came into the house, they were excited. "What's wrong girls?" I asked them as Bernie sat next to me and told me; "Mom, me and Serena are together." She said as Serena smiled at me.

"I am happy for you two baby, I love you no matter what sexuality you are ok." I replied as Bernie hugged me and then she told George, "Well you are still my daughter and I am happy for you, both of you." He said as he let slip about the adoption.

Bernie looked at him; "Daughter?" She said as he smiled at her, "Yes, I have adopted you and Mark. I love you both as my children and I would everything (in my power) to protect you both from harm." He responded as Marcus heard what he said.

Then they both hugged him, "We love you dad." They said as I smiled and so did Serena.

As time went by, Bernie and Serena spent time together and grew closer to a couple. However, Marcus found a wonderful woman and she was amazing with Marcus. Her name was Amanda Harrison, she was slim build and had baby blue eyes. She was polite and very helpful, eventually she won us all over with her kind nature and she knew about Marcus's PTSD, which she knew how to help him.

Things were looking up for Marcus, they spent together and she formed new memories with Marcus. My boy was absolutely smitten with her and she was smitten with him, however she knew about the army and how protective Marcus could be of her, which she accepted after talking to us (me and George) about it. Amanda promised Marcus, that he was the only one for her and she loved him unconditionally. Amanda wanted for nothing while she was with George, he made her feel very special indeed and he spoilt her, and in turn she spoilt him.


	6. A Hard Decision

George and I were now living together, his house got broken into and was damaged by a fire: Bernie had moved in with Serena, as Marcus moved in with Amanda. My babies were happy, Amanda even helped Marcus to write a book about him living with PTSD; "Why not write a book babe, about living with PTSD and how you have come to terms with it?" She said as he smiled and he made it his personal biography.

However, as I woke up that morning I went downstairs and George was up; "Good morning George." I said as he smiled at me, "Good morning sunshine, I guess we are having a chat then?" He responded as I looked at him, then I sat down next to him and took a (sharp) deep breath in.

"I'm thinking of quitting the army, George! I can't go back there, not after what they did and I could of lost our daughter." I said as he pulled me into his arms and comforted me, "I'm definitely quitting the army. Our place is here and we have been in the army since we were sixteen years of age, it's time to come home, for both of us." George replied as I wrapped my arms around him.

I made my mind up and I decided to quit too, "I will quit too George." After we had a cuddle, George applied for a job as a police officer and I became a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon at Holby City. After being accepted by Henrik Hanssen, I informed George and he was happy for me.

A couple of weeks later, Bernie and Serena popped round along with Marcus and Amanda: I decided to tell them that me and their dad had quit the army; "Your dad and I have decided to quit the army for good." I said as they smiled at me, then Bernie spoke; "Mom, I have applied for a job at Holby as a Trauma Surgeon and I will be joint clinical lead of AAU with Serena." I was happy for her.

"Well I'm going to be working at Holby too, I applied for a job as a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon and I will be joint clinical lead of Darwin with a Dr Jac Naylor." I responded as we hugged each other. Marcus then told us that his book, "My Life Living With PTSD." had sold over a thousand copies and he was becoming a writer as Amanda supported him; "Mom, my book has sold over a thousand copies, I have a book signing next week and I have two separate copies for you and dad." He said as he handed us a book each. He even got two for Bernie and Serena.

Life was definitely looking for us (as a family), George excelled in his training and eventually became an Inspector, even having his own team. I was happy for George, I excelled in my work as a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon. Jac and I took it in turns with the admin paperwork, we even shared theatre (when it was needed). We grew close as friends and (as often enough), we would clash over treatments but we always came to the same conclusion.


	7. Flirting With The CEO

I was in mine and Jac's office, doing paperwork when a knock came at the door: As I finished the paperwork, I answered; "Come in." Then a blonde slim woman came in and she was gorgeous, "Hi Dr Wolfe?" She replied as I was lost in thought.

Just then she clicked her fingers in my face and I smiled; "Sorry Ms Tate, did you want me?" I asked as she smiled at me. "Yes, I have a patient who I believed that you operated on years ago." Ms Tate said as she handed me the file and I looked at it.

"Ah, yes Marissa Burge. Heart transplant patient, she was my second heart patient after Maureen Finnegan. I quit the medical profession and then joined the army, after what had happened in the army I quit and then applied for the job here." I said as she smiled at me.

As we talked over the patient, I began flirting with Abby as she began flirting with me: I have always known I was bisexual, something that I never told Robert; "Your flirting with me Ms Tate?" I said to her as she smiled at me.

"And I do believe Dr Wolfe, that you are flirting with me." Abby responded as we got closer to each other and soon a tingling sensation arose in between my legs, I knew I wanted Abby but I fought against it and snapped myself out of my growing fantasies.

"Right, I better go and see Miss Burge!" I said as Abby pulled me closer to her and she had love in her eyes, "Abby, I have to go and see Miss Burge."

I felt Abby move her hands all over my body, as I tried to fight it but the feeling was getting stronger. However, I pushed her away and left the office (even though I was horny as fuck and I wanted Abby so much), nevertheless I dealt with Miss Burge.

In the afternoon, I was at the nurses station when a familiar face was wheeled in and she called to me; "Danielle?!" I looked round and saw who it was.

"Dr Naylor can you take this one please?" I asked her as she nodded, "Are you ok Dr Wolfe?" She replied as I shook my head no.

Then I left and went into the office, I just cried as my memories came back and I was remembering my abusive marriage with David.

After a while, I went to the CEO's office (as I needed to speak to Abby), and she wasn't there so I sat down on the sofa and waited.

A few minutes later, Abby walked in and saw me crying: She closed the door behind her and came over to me; "What's wrong Danielle?" She asked me.

"I was in an abusive marriage once to my first husband, David. He was shot dead by the police after he went to attack me, his younger sister, Helen has just been admitted and I can't handle seeing her again." I replied as she comforted me.

"Has Jac taken over the care?" Abby asked me as I nodded at her, "Yeah she has. I met and married my second husband Robert, we have two kids Bernie and Marcus. After Marcus joined the army (two years after Bernie), we divorced." I responded.

Abby tucked my hair behind my ear (ever so softly), I just smiled at her; "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked me as I smiled a little.

"Yeah, her name is Jillian. We were childhood sweethearts and then she became a police officer as I became a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon. After that, she was whisked away by her abusive boyfriend and I never saw her again. She never told him about her being bisexual and I miss her so much." I replied.

We giggled as she laid back on the sofa and she encouraged me to lay back with her; "You like me don't Abby?" I said as she smiled brightly.

"Yes I do." She responded as she stroked my face and then she lifted up and leaned in to kiss me, I responded straight away.

We stopped and looked at each other, my pager went off as Abby reached over and pressed her knee into my pussy as the tingling sensation got stronger and my breathing got heavier.

Abby was sexually arousing me and she knew it; "Your sexually arousing me!" I said as she smiled at me.

"I know I am, just like your sexually arousing me Danielle." Abby said as she unzipped her trousers and slipped them off a little. She took my hand, placing on the top of her knickers and I felt how swollen she was and she was in need of a relief.

As she kept my hand on her crotch, she began rubbing herself against my hand. While this was happening, she began to undo my blouse and take it off me. Then she began to kiss my chest and breast as she was getting hornier, then without warning I pushed her up and ripped her knickers off.

She just smiled and I began sucking on her clitoris really hard, by God did Abby squeal; "FUCK YES. OH MY GOD, I'M COMING BABY."

I continued to suck on her clitoris and she soon cum in my mouth, then I moved up (after licking her clean) and I kissed her passionately.

I stopped kissing her and stripped off, slowly I rubbed against her and she enjoyed it. After she cum again, I laid down on the sofa and Abby climbed on top of me.

We looked at each other, as she rubbed against me while massaging my boobs. She bit my nipple hard and I moaned, just then I climaxed as she kissed my neck and then we kissed as our bodies felt like jelly.

Afterwards, we got dressed as we talked; "Will you be my girlfriend Danielle?" Abby asked me as I smiled at her, "Of course I will baby." I responded before we kissed passionately.

We were just about to have sex again (this time on her desk), when a knock came on the door; "Two minutes." Abby said as we straightened up and then went to the door.

"As I said Dr Wolfe, if you need me I am here for you." Abby said before opening the door and she saw Henrik.

"Thanks Ms Tate." I responded before leaving and I went to the office, I slumped myself on the sofa and thought about my feelings for Abby.

Soon after that, Jac came in and saw me; "Helen is done and has been sent home!" She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Thank you." I replied, after a cup of tea, I opened upto Jac and told her what was wrong. She gave me a cuddle, I wanted to tell her that I had sex with Abby but (out of respect for both myself and Abby) I stayed quiet.

At 18:05pm, my shift ends and I grabbed my stuff to leave the hospital. As I just put my stuff on the back seat, I was startled by Abby when she grabbed me playfully.

"Gotcha baby!" Abby said as I screamed, "Abby don't do that, you made me jump." I responded as she smiled and then kissed my lips.

We went back to her house, where she ordered us a Chinese and she got a bottle of wine out of the cupboard; "Here we go baby?" She said as I smiled at her.

Then she sat down and kissed me, I responded as she ran her hands on my body. We broke apart and she poured the wine, as I climbed behind her and moved her hair to the side.

However, she just smiled, then I slipped my hands round her body and began to unbutton her blouse, after sliding it off her body, I undid her bra and took it off.

I laid back as she laid back in my arms and I began massaging her boobs, we kissed passionately as she moaned. After a while, I moved my hands down her toned body and unzipped her trousers.

Slipping my hand into her knickers, I began to rub her slowly (she was swollen and really wet), she just moaned loudly and I kept going, as she rested her hands on my legs and she kept moving her body.

"Don't stop baby." She begged as I decided to play with her, "You can't cum until I say so baby." I responded as she kept on moaning.

Abby was enjoying the pleasuring, then she kept moaning until she couldn't hold on (and she needed to release), "Baby, I can't hold it anymore. I need to cum please baby?" She begged as she rested her forehead in my neck.

I relented and let her cum, "You can cum baby." I said as she squealed and climaxed at the same time. Her breath on my skin, made me warm and she smiled at me.

However, tea came and I paid for it. I dished it out and we ate tea together, soon after tea we washed up and then Abby led me to her bedroom and we have sex in her bed.

Like before (only the roles are reversed), Abby played with me and I couldn't cum until she gave me permission; "Baby, I need to release. Let me cum baby?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Come on then baby, give me that cum." She said as I climaxed hard on her fingers.

After that, we settled down to sleep and I was snuggled into her arms.


	8. The Re-Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Danielle finally get their re-trial at a Military with the army. However, an unexpected turn of events provides an insight to the buried pain of two people.

After years of constant nagging (and endless files of complaints), Danielle and George finally get their re-trial with the Military: I had just woken up (in bed) next to Abby, when my phone rang and I sighed as I turned over and answered my phone; "Hello, Dr Wolfe Speaking?" I said as Abby turned over and propped herself up (kneeling on her elbow; "Who is it baby?" She asked me, then a reply came; "Danielle, we got it!" George responded.

I was barely awake, so I sat up as Abby stroked my back; "Got what George?" I replied as I tried not to giggle, "The re-trial, Danielle. I'm holding the letter right now!" He responded as I suddenly woke up, "You mean they finally relented?" I replied as Abby kissed my neck.

"Yes, they have. We have an appointment on Monday, 18th April at 11:30am. We are to be dressed in Military uniform and we must report to the desk at 11:15am." George responded as I was ecstatic by the news; "Don't worry George, we will be there." I replied as Abby kept kissing my neck. "Ok I will let you get off, as it sounds like that someone wants your attention." George said teasingly and I just smiled at him; "Your a charmer George, I will ring you later."

I heard him giggle, "Haha, if I am a charmer then why aren't you dating me?" I secretly blushed, "I...I...I...er gotta go, bye." I quickly hung up, before he could say anything to me. Then the thoughts went off in my head, *Am I just kidding myself? Do I love George?* 

However, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and I slept with Abby: After we left for work, I kissed Abby on the lips; "Don't forget babe, you and me, dinner later in my office!" Abby said seductively, "I hope that we are going to eat some food, rather than who can eat the other out." I responded as she smacked my bum, "Your such a bad influence Wolfe!" She said as I smiled at her, "No more worser than you Tate." I replied as we smiled and kissed each other.

Then, I left the lift and went into my office: A few minutes later, Jac strolled in with messy hair (I mean really messy hair). Put it this way, Jac looked as though she had been dragged through an edge backwards; "Wolfe, can you do my hair please?" Jac asked me, as she ate her (what looked like her breakfast). I got up and removed Jac's hair brush from her hand and then I brushed her hair, there were loads of knots and Jac wasn't happy; "Ouch, are you trying to pull my hair out!" Jac said as I sighed, "Do you want knots in your hair?" I responded as she swung her head round to face me, "Of course I don't Danielle!" She replied as she used her puppy eyes on me and I relented immediately, "Put that pet lip away and turn back round."

Jac smiled and she turned back round, I brushed her hair and I got the knots, then I put her hair into a ponytail; "There you go." I said as she smiled at me, "Thank you Danielle." She replied as I smiled, handing the brush back to her; "Your welcome Jac."

At dinner time, I went to Abby's office and she waiting for me; "Come in Wolfe." I heard Abby say as I barely had time to knock on the door, so I went in and just smiled at her; "Why Ms Tate? You are looking fabulous." I said as she pulled me and kissed me passionately, closing the door behind us. We had some dinner together, while sharing a laugh and having fun. I was sat on the desk (as Abby was sat in her chair), then she suggested something; "Let's do it right here?" She said as I almost choked on my drink, "I beg your pardon!" I responded.

She stood up and stood in between my legs; "I want you to fuck me right here in the office!" I wasn't at all surprised, "What if someone comes in?" I replied as she began kissing my neck, Abby knew how to seduce me and make me weak to her touch. After a lot of convincing (on Abby's part), I finally relented as she unbutton her top and pulled me down onto the floor and on top of her. (Don't worry, I won't give you all the glory details), but we had sex in her office and we even christened (so to speak) the carpet and we just smiled at each other.

After getting dressed, I kissed her on the lips; "I have to go babe, as I am meeting up with George as we are preparing for the re-trial next week." I said to her as she smiled at me, "Ok baby, don't be late home as I am cooking my special." She said as I loved her cooking, "Ooo baby, I can't wait. See you later gorgeous." I replied as we kissed and then we parted ways for a bit.

The following week:

It was the day of the re-trial, George and I had everything prepared. "I hope we win this time George." I said to him as he looked at me and held my hand; "Me too Danielle." He replied as we waited for the time to pass by. Then, we were called into the court room and we began the process again, we even presented the evidence that we had. For a while, it did seem as though the army would be let off again, and George and I were at our wits end with the army lying about everything.

However, just before the judge could rule his verdict, the whole court room went silent as Bernie and Marcus walked in and announced who they were; "We are children of Danielle Wolfe and George Gently, this is our story." George and I looked at each other in shock, we didn't expect Bernie and Marcus to walk in. Nevertheless, the judge allowed them to speak, they held hands as they relived that fateful day;

*Bernie speaking as she relives that day and relays everything that had happened.* "That day was traumatizing for both of us, I almost lost my life because of what the Army." 

*Marcus speaking.* "I almost lost my sister, myself and my friend Andrew were working on the radio as my sister fought for her life. I got frustrated that day, I even developed Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (through the very thought of losing my only sister), I even admitted to my dad, George, that I believed the army had left us all for dead. When we were eventually found (a week later), my sister was still very weak and had lost the use of her legs. We were taken back to the base and I sneaked off to look for the code, I found the code and came to the painful realisation that the army had deliberately wrote down the wrong code, that same day, I looked at my dad (dead in the eye) and told him how I believed that the army had left us all for dead."

*Bernie speaks again.* "It wasn't just a painful experience for us, but it was for our parents too. None of us, deserved this at all and the army need to be punished. This was neglect on their part, I could have been permantely paralyzed had we not been found and I had not been treated away."

George and I were reduced to tears, our babies had been deeply affected by it and we just wanted to hug them. Then Bernie came running to me as Marcus ran to his dad, I just held Bernie in my arms, as George held Marcus. However, after breaking apart, Bernie stayed in my arms as Marcus stayed in George's arms. Then the judge spoke; "After listening to Bernie and her brother, Marcus, I have changed my old ruling and I find the army guilty of negliance towards this family and the rest of their group."

We were all happy, George pulled me and Bernie into his arms (along with Marcus) and we hugged each other. Of course, the army wasn't happy and they were ordered to pay for damages to all of us and we were just happy. That evening, George treated all four of us to a family meal and I smiled. I immediately texted Abby; "We won the case and George is treating us to a family meal babe xx." A few minutes later, Abby texted me back, "Good girl, I am so pleased babe, enjoy your meal with George and we will talk tomorrow as I need to tell you something but for now please enjoy yourself babe xx." I was quite surprised, but I had a feeling that she was desperate to tell me. I texted her back; "Tell me what babe? xx"

The following words hit me really hard; "I have met a woman named, Kate Stewart. We kissed at a party and I am falling in love with her, I'm sorry baby, but I swear to you it was a kiss." Abby's text read as I cried. I couldn't stop thinking about the text, "Sorry George, I need to speak to Abby. Maybe some other time, yeah." I said as he smiled at me, "Yeah sure, you go right a head and I will drop Bernie and Marcus off at home." He said, sounding so sweet. I guess that's what I loved about him.

I kissed my children and George on the cheek, then I left to talk to Abby.


	9. Splitting Up With Abby

As I arrived home, I went into the house and saw Abby had already packed a bag: I looked as she sat on the sofa; "It was more than a kiss wasn't it?" I asked her as she looked up at me, "I'm sorry Dani. I was really drunk that night and we kissed passionately. Then we fell into bed, our bed." Abby replied as my heart broke massively.

I hid my pain behind a mask of pure hardness, "Go then, I won't stop you." I said as Abby got up and walked out of the house, she turned to me; "I am sorry Dani, please forgive me." She said as I closed the door and marched upstairs to get rid of the entire bed. I couldn't bare to sleep in that bed, knowing that Abby had slept with another woman in our bed.

I ordered a new bed and it came, I had got my new bedding out of the bedding box and made my bed. After having a bath, I found a letter from Abby but I just put in in a box along with some pictures of me and Abby. I seletape it up an put the box into the attic.

Then I ordered a takeaway and opened a bottle of Peach Schnapps, pouring some into a glass I drank it straight down. However, the takeaway came and I ate it, I washed my pots up and then settled down on the sofa. About an hour later, I got a text from Abby, "Please forgive me baby? I love you and I am sorry." The text read as I just ignored it and went to bed.

However, I fell asleep and after a while I was woken up by a ringing sound and I woke up to see Abby's number flashing on my screen. I declined the call and went back to sleep. Only I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and drank the Peach Schnapps in a glass, I lit up a cigarette and sat down on the sofa.

Eventually, I fell asleep and then at I had a bath and got dressed for work: As I headed out the door, I saw Abby waiting for me; "Can we talk please Dani?" Abby said as I got in my car, "I said all I needed too last night." I replied as she held my car door open, "You barely said anything last night baby." She responded as I pushed her even further and then I closed the door and drove to work.

Throughout the day, Abby didn't stop trying to reach out to me: However, I was called into theatre as Jac wasn't available but nevertheless I scrubbed in and helped out in theatre; "Right, what have we got?" I asked as Abby explained it to me.

I did the operation and got sorted, I left theatre and went back into the office to do some paperwork. In the afternoon, Jac came back in an she wasn't happy; "What's wrong Jac?" I asked her as she slumped onto the sofa. "Being passed over for you!" She responded as I was confused, "What are you talking about?" I replied confused.

"I was promised that I could do that operation as it was my first week back, then when it came and I was ready for that operation, Danielle and you took it." Jac said with hatred in her voice, and I was absolutely devastated. "I'm sorry, Jac I didn't know honestly I didn't know." I said as Jac got up and stormed to the door, "I don't care but you are not allowed to do theatre for two weeks." She said as she left the office.

I just felt so angry with Abby and I stormed to the office, I walked into her office an had a go at her; "How could you do that to Jac?" I said as she looked at me, "I wanted to talk to you and yes Jac was in line for the operation, but I needed you to talk to me." Abby replied as I was so angry with her, "Jac has put me on theatre ban for three weeks. She believes that I had something to do with it and I didn't Abby." I responded. 

Just then Abby got up and walked over to me, she held my hand but I pulled away as there was a knock on the door: Abby looked at me and mouthed to me; "I love you baby and I am sorry." She said as I opened the door and it was Kate, I just left the office as I didn't wanna hear it.


	10. Becoming Torn Between Abby & George

It was a couple of months later, I was finding myself falling for my best friend, George and he made me laugh so much. However, one night we got really drunk and ended up sleeping together. It was blissful and George was amazing, I admitted how I felt about him and he admitted his feelings for me;

“I love you George and I always have.” I explained to him as he kissed my forehead, “I love you too Danielle.” He responded as we gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. We kissed again and soon settled down for some sleep. As time went by, I was happy with George. A couple of weeks later, George walked Bernie down the aisle to Serena and my heart swelled up with love, they went on their honeymoon and soon they settled into married life. Then a couple of days later (after Bernie and Serena got married), George stood by Marcus as his best man, after the wedding was done and over, Marcus and Amanda settled into married. George and I grew more closer together, though we hadn’t made a commitment yet. I didn’t like his work partner, John, he seemed to full of himself and he had a hatred for same sex couples. In other words, he believed that heterosexuals were superior and that pissed me off as I am bisexual and my daughter, Bernie is a lesbian.

I was having a private meal (with George), when John came in and interrupted us: He sat without asking and he spoke to George; “Sir, there has been a murder and you are needed.” John said without a hint of an apology. George sighed (with anger), “I told you, John, that I am having a private meal with Danielle and I gave strict instructions to not be disturbed.” George said as I crossed my arms (with conviction). Then as I looked at John, my rage grew stronger, he smiled at me (almost as if he was proud of himself);

“I don’t know what the hell you are smiling at, you smug motherf*****.” I stated as George choked on his drink, “I’m sorry George, I’m gonna go. Catch you later.” I said as his fell dropped and he wasn’t happy.

I drove to work and tended to patients, Jac and I were now back talking and I refused to do any operations if she is promised. However, I was sat on the sofa in the office just lost in thought: I was that far deep in thought that I didn’t hear Jac;

"Earth to Wolfe! Hello anyone in there.” She said, before she slapped me round the face and my cheek stung like mad. Nevertheless, it brought me back into reality; “Ow, why does my cheek stung like mad!” I exclaimed as I held my cheek.

“I slapped you round the face, I thought you were dead.” Jac said as I looked at her, “Thanks for the warning. Mind you, you do have one hell of a slap.” I replied as Jac gave me an ice pack and I pressed it against my cheek.

I was working the night shift (as Jac had to go home), I was in the office minding my own business and looking through some patients files. After a while, I was in the middle of reading some notes, when I heard the office so door open and I looked back but no one was there. So I went to have a look but no one was there, as I closed the door a pair of hands covered my eyes and I grabbed the hand, twisting up the back and pinned the unknown person against the wall;

"Bad day Dani?” Abby said as I let her go, “Why the fuck, are you sneaking up on me like that Abby? You know I have been in the army.” I responded as I stood there and she looked at me, “I have missed you baby.” Abby said as she pulled me closer to her.

However, I pulled myself away and walked to my desk. Abby came over and sat on my lap; “Abby, stop it.” I begged as she began kissing my neck, however I pushed her away, “I said stop.” I got up and ran into the ladies toilet, I had a panic attack as everything was getting to me and I became torn between my feelings for George and my (now resurfacing) feelings for Abby. Eventually, I calmed down and I went home after my shift.

I had a bath and then I crawled into bed, I went upto the attic and grabbed the box of the things of me and Abby, however, I searched through the box for the letter. After I found it, I put the box back and went back into my bedroom: As I wrapped up warm, I opened the letter and read it;

Dani,

I am so sorry for cheating on you, I really didn’t mean it and I regretted it straight away. Obviously, I kept it from you and things between myself and Kate grew stronger, we began a relationship and sneaked around a lot. I am really, really, really sorry baby and I wish I could take it back.

I still love you and I can’t deny my love for you, I hope that one day you will forgive me and that we can still stay friends. I’ll always be here for you Dani and I will always love you. Your Abster xx.”

My heart broke massively, I burst into tears and I just wanted Abby to hold me in her arms, so I texted her; “Please pop round baby, I’m upstairs in my bed. Don’t forget to lock the door xx.” I sent the text and cried more as I waited for Abby.

A few minutes later, I heard Abby come in and locked the door. She made her way upstairs to me and then she climbed into the bed with me, I quickly moved into her arms and she held me in her arms. I just cried in her arms and she rubbed my back; “I am sorry baby.” She said as I sniffed, “I know you are baby, I forgive you and I am sorry for being a jerk to you baby.” I responded as she kissed my forehead.

We forgave each other, “I still love you Abby.” I said as she smiled at me, then our lips met and we kissed passionately as I climbed on top of her, then she began to run her hands on my body as I kissed her neck. After a while, Abby slipped her hand between my legs and rubbed me slowly and I moaned into her ear.

However, I took my top off and Abby sucked on my nipple, we were both horny as fuck. I playfully bit her ear and she kissed me passionately as she turned us over and she stripped off before taking my pjarmas off. Then she began to rub against me as I rested my feet on her hips and we kissed passionately, as I wrapped my arms around her body and she was really warm.

After climaxing, I pushed her off me and then I sucked on her clitoris as she moaned loudly; “Fuck yes baby. Shit, I have missed you baby.” Abby squealed as I kept sucking on her clitoris.

She eventually climaxed and I licked her clean, as she shuddered at my tongue running against her clitoris. I moved up and kissed her, “You have missed me baby?” I said as she smiled at me, “Yeah I have baby, Kate can’t make me squeal like you can baby.” She replied as I giggled at her response.

“Will you stay the night please baby?” I asked her as she smiled at me, “I would love that baby.” She said as we settled down for the night, I told her about George and that I have feelings for him but I still loved her so much. Abby was supportive as I was supportive of her, we still loved each other and even though we had other people in our lives, we couldn’t deny our feelings for each other.


	11. Making A Decision

As I woke up that morning, I watched the rain hitting the window and then I turned over to see Abby fast asleep: My heart was in a mess (and a flutter), I had a feelings for my friend, George and he had been my rock through it all. Then I had feelings for my ex-girlfriend, Abby and having sex with her was blissful and I loved it.

I sat up and rubbed my face before running my fingers through my hair, the decision had to be made: But who could I choose? If I chose George, would I lose Abby forever and never ever see her again. And if I chose Abby, would I never get the chance to be with George and have the chance to finally have a loving husband.

No matter what, my mind couldn't make a decision, so it was upto my heart to choose between George and Abby? I swung the blanket off of me and I climbed out of bed and went into my en suite bathroom. I cleaned my teeth and slipped into a vest top and shorts, I left Abby asleep in my bed and I left her a note; "Back soon baby, gone for a run xx." Then I left the house and put my earphones in and went for my morning run.

This was to clear my head and think about the decision I had looming over my head. As I sat down, catching my breath, I had flashbacks of me and George. He made me laugh and always treated me right. He even treated me as a lady, there was nothing about George that I could not falter and he was perfect even as a dad to Bernie and Marcus. He looked at them as his own children and he was always there for him as a father figure.

Then there is Abby, she is brilliant and I love her so much, but I love George too. Also, there was no fault in Abby either and she loved me just as much as George did. Anyway, as I got up and slowly walked back home, time seemed to be running out and I knew that I had to choose. Just as I walked into the house, an enchanting smell had caught my nose and I walked back into the kitchen.

Abby was wearing my dressing gown, which made her look even more sexier and I couldn't help but drool over how sexy she looked: Then everything went into slow motion, as she bent down and then she came back up and turned to face me. Her bright blue eyes glistening with love, then she walked over to me and kissed me passionately and I responded immediately.

However, we had sex in the kitchen and we enjoyed it, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other and we didn't fight our feelings for each other.

A couple of weeks later, I slept with George and then I made a decision. I never told George nor Abby and that was it.


	12. Marrying George

The more time I had with George, was the more time I kept on missing Abby. When it was finally time to tell him that I loved Abby as well, my heart was in a flutter in a matter of minutes, when George got down on one knee and proposed to me. I accepted immediately, then we announced to Bernie and Marcus about our engagement and they were happy for us. Marcus returned the favour and offered to be his dad's best man and George gladly accepted, Bernie and Serena became my bridesmaids and they loved it.

Just as I laid in my bed, my phone pinged and it was a text from George. A smile spread across my face, I quickly opened it and saw the words; "Morning gorgeous, miss you loads xx." It said as I smiled at it.

Then I replied; "Morning handsome, miss you too xx." As I waited for the reply, three dots appeared on my screen, followed by the words; "I love you Danielle, and I can't stop thinking about you at all. You are always in my heart and my thoughts xx." I felt tears prickling my eyes as I read the words, then I replied, "I love you too George xx." I sent the reply and waited for a response.

However my phone pinged, "Fancy dinner at my place tonight? Celebrate our engagement and I promise you, there will be no interruptions this time xx." My heart skipped a beat (again), I instantly agreed, "Ok George, it's on." I replied to him. Then his response came, "Great, pick you up at seven xx." I smiled brightly, then I threw my head back and thought about George.

Only, my children had noticed my behaviour and when I told them what was happening, and what I was feeling for George, they were all very (very very) supportive. That evening I got dressed and soon a knock came on the door, it was George; "Hi George?" I said as he smiled at me.

"You look absolutely stunning, Danielle." I blushed red (in front of him). "Thank you George." I responded, "You ready?" He asked me as I smiled at him and nodded.

Just before we left, Marcus called after George, "Dad, we would like our mother home in one piece thank you." He said, as George just laughed him off. Then he drove us to his place and we went inside: I could smell something cooking in the oven; "What's that smell George?" I asked him as he smiled.

"It's Chicken Tikka Masala with egg fried rice." My mouth watered a little, I loved Chicken Tikka Masala and George knew it.

We sat down in the living room and talked, as we each had a glass of champagne in our hands. We relived old memories and formed new ones, then George went back into the kitchen and soon returned with our tea; "Thank you George." I said as he smiled, "Your welcome Danielle." He responded.

After eating our tea, we had pudding and then after washing the pots, we sat down in the living room. Before we could say anything else, our lips met and we shared a kiss. Nothing about the kiss was rushed and it was blissful to the core, later that night we slept with each other and I enjoyed it very much.

Then we settled down to sleep for the night.

Then three months later, we tied the knot and Marcus gave me away to his dad before standing next to his dad, I was finally happy again. After the wedding ceremony, George and I went on our honeymoon for seven and half weeks.

In the fall of (the following) Spring, I gave birth to our son, who we named Michael Daniel George Wolfe-Gently. He weighed a healthy six pounds and three ounces, George and I settled into a nice family life and he loved my our children as his own, he would often treat them to dinner and they were happy. George even bought Marcus a new car, which was a late birthday present (from me and him).


	13. Affair With Abigail Tate

Abby and I had begun an affair, just shortly after we married our respective partners, we had a very healthy sex life. I had been planning to propose to her and I had bought a ring, I didn't tell anyone at all. We couldn't give each other up no matter what we did and so we started an affair, we were careful in our affair and we often met up at our cottage.

"I love you so much Abster." I said as she smiled brightly at me, "I love you too baby." Abby responded, before we kissed again and made love to each other.

George was working in San Francisco on a case and I was home with our son, Michael. Then I got a bath and got settled into bed, I watched my favourite movie. I was suddenly startled by a knock on the door and I checked on Michael, he was fast asleep.

As I made my way downstairs, I unlocked the front door and opened it; "Abigail, what are you doing here?" I asked her confused. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, I was taking an evening stroll and I noticed your car. I live five doors down." She said as I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I'm ok and Michael is fast asleep in bed. Please come in." I responded as I stepped aside and let her in. Abby came in and I made her a cuppa, then I came in with the drinks; "Here you go." I said as I placed the drinks on the table. However, I suddenly felt as though Abby was checking me out, I didn't mind it at all, but I always knew that she liked my body.

I sat down and turned to her, "Are you checking me out?" I teased her a little. "Yeah." She said as she blushed, "You have a fabulous body. I have seen you at Holby and even your walk sends my heart into a flutter." I smiled at her, I never had anyone check me out and to be honest, I felt really warm and fuzzy as Abby complimented me. "I'm sorry, I am being inappropriate. I should go!" Abby got up and headed for the door, but she hesitated.

However I got up and walked over to her, as softly as I could I spoke to her; "Shall we go upstairs babe? We do have a spare bedroom." She swallowed hard and turned to me; "Yes baby, I want you so much." she responded sheepishly as I smiled. I lifted her face up to meet mine and I softly stroked her face (with the back of my hand); "It's ok and you don't need to be embarrassed." I replied as she looked at me.

Then slowly, I pulled her into my arms and our lips met with such grace and we kissed passionately. As we kissed, I ran my hand down her body (feeling her nipples hardened) and soon I reached to between her legs. "I want you Danielle." Abby said as I led her upstairs to the spare bedroom, I closed the door and slowly unzipped her trousers and I stripped her naked from the waist down.

Then I sucked on her neck as I moved her top up and played with her hardened nipples; "Please baby, I need more." She begged me as I smiled at her. "Come on baby, let's get into bed." I took her hand and led her to the bed. We made love to each other and we began a relationship, the following morning I woke up with Abby in my arms and I kissed her forehead gently. I left her to sleep in my bed and I got the kids up, as we went downstairs I made them breakfast and then let them run around in the garden.

The following morning, I was downstairs when Abby came down with my blouse on and I smiled at her, I walked over to her and she kissed me. I wanted to have sex with her again, so I took Abby into the kitchen. As we kissed passionately, I lifted up my blouse (which Abby was wearing), I slowly rubbed against her and she enjoyed it. Then, I laid her on the table (on her tummy) and I began licking her from behind which she loved as she moaned.

Only she came good and hard, she lifted up and kissed me as she wrapped her arms around me, then she kissed my neck as I undid my blouse and rubbed her boobs. Just then, I heard my phone ring and it was George, I ignored the call and continued to have sex with Abby. However, Abby and I continued our sex session in the kitchen and she pleasured me, Abby was my first girlfriend and I enjoyed having sex with her.

"Do you remember baby, our first time?" I said to her as she looked surprised at me. "I know baby, I was like your kidding me!" She responded. I nodded and giggled at her. "But your really good at pleasuring me and I love it." Abby said as she smiled at me. "I know right, I'm surprised myself. I am bisexual baby." I responded as we smiled at each other.

We kissed passionately and we were still groping each other, after a while I let Abby go and have a bath as I did us some dinner. After doing tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches, Abby came back down and we ate together; "You staying the night again baby?" I asked her as we were in the kitchen. "Yeah of course I am, now that we are together I don't want to lose you baby." Abby responded as I smiled at her.


	14. A Happy Ending

George and I have been married for two years now, he recently found out about my affair with Abby, and rather than having a go at me he just spoke to me and I explained that I had tried to fight my feelings for Abby but nothing I did would work.

"I am sorry George, I have tried everything to fight my feelings for her but nothing works." I said as he held my hand softly.

"It's ok Danielle, I know that you are bisexual and that you love me. If you love Abby too, then don't stop loving her and to be honest, I am ok with you sleeping with Abby. At least, if I have to go away to work on cases, then at least I know that you will be ok." George replied as I began to cry and he pulled me into my arms.

We shared a cuddle with each other, I love George and he always knew when I was upset and when I was worried about anything.

Afterwards, we cuddled up on the sofa and fell asleep together. A couple of weeks later, George was sent to San Francisco along with John for a case and I stayed at home to look after Michael.

Abby came round (as Kate was with her dad), we slept together and I told her about what me and George talked about.

Abby was happy and she told me that she and Kate had come to an agreement, with the affair and also just like George, Kate was happy for me and Abby to continue our affair.

However, nobody had to know unless it was my children Bernie and Marcus, nevertheless we were all happy.

A happy ending for all of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Relax guys, I'm sure that this hasn't happened in real life. It's only a story.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song from Country singer Billie Jo Spears, the song is called, 'Silver Wings and Golden Rings'.


End file.
